organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tomahawk23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tomahawk23 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingofawosmeness777 (Talk) 03:00, November 25, 2011 I have made some noticable yet not major edits to your page. I have modeled it after actual American Mafia families and while not changing or adding anything, I made the facts more realisitc to a family outside of New York City. Let me know if you have any questions. Kingofawosmeness777 04:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Well you see there are several reasons families outside of New York or Chicago don't have more than 50 to 60 members usually. Firstly, New York and Chicago are the largest and third largest cities in the country and have the largest Italian populations out of any other cities in the United States. Secondly, the Mafia doesn't need a ton of members because they don't need to prove anything with force, everyone knows not to mess with the Mafia. Lastly, your made members are your most trusted pisan so you usually let them control your rackets and give the rough and mundane jobs to your associates. Kingofawosmeness777 16:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but admins have to contribute their fair share and be active. Kingofawosmeness777 21:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure you'll do fine. Just make sure you act responsibly. Kingofawosmeness777 22:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Exscuse me mate, but i HAVE made allies with the Cats, I am the only one that had thier famous attack in 1995, and I am almost positive you said your gang was proffesional. From the pic i see, it looks like your one of those bloody back street guys, wearing ski masks and a rain jacket. your not scaring me one bit, so i think you should get out of my territory of exspertise, and stay in the sewers, this kind of buisness is my job. KOA Immortal, CKK I see you are trying to get a spot on admin or buro, i dont think so, if anyone should get it, that anyone should be me, ive been workin my ass of on this wiki, making pages, earnin badges, and you walk in here sayin you want to be admin? if you do somethin, ill be fine with that, but until you actualy do something, like i dunno, come up with some of your own ideas for your gang! or earn the #1 or #2 spot on the wiki, like i was #3 for 2 days, #2 for 1 day, the #1 for 3 days, then King took over that spot, but until that happens, dont barge in here sayin that you want to do that stuff. learn some respect hawk, itll take you places. KoA Immortal, CKK {C Hawk, i dont think your going to be admin, im afraid, ive said in the past your unfit to be admin and i would choose Tesla over you, sorry buddy. La$m00r3 20:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) It seems like the other guys don't want you to be an admin. Whats your opinion? Kingofawosmeness777 21:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Idk, perhaps we should wait a little while longer before I make you a permanent admin. The wiki is fairly new. I'm still not sure though. Kingofawosmeness777 21:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) This is not because I don't think you wouldn't be a good admin, because I'm sure you would and I am impressed at your wiki and your ideas. But considering all of the things that are going on I think it would be better if I wait a little while longer before I promote anyone else to admin just to make sure everything on the wiki is alright and give it some time to grow. Kingofawosmeness777 16:41, December 3, 2011 (UTC) If I need another admin you'd probably be the first person I'd consult just I want to wait for the wiki to grow a bit you know.Thanks for understanding. Kingofawosmeness777 16:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, cool. Kingofawosmeness777 00:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Usually mob prostitution is run in brothels instead of on the street. I suggest getting some girls from Mexico or China or somewhere and making them prostitutes. Kingofawosmeness777 04:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Dude you used a picture of Al Pacino for 3 different people. It's kind of weird unless the'ye all identical twins or something. Kingofawosmeness777 14:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It's not mine, I made it as a rival gang for the Mannino Family. Kingofawosmeness777 00:56, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No one really, I'll just direct their relationship with the Mannino Family. Kingofawosmeness777 02:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Here Kingofawosmeness777 02:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No, you cannot create new ranks. Kingofawosmeness777 03:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Good Idea, how about you look for new members on Deadliest Fiction Wiki and any other wikis you might think are good for new members and I will look on the Godfather and Sopranos wikis. Kingofawosmeness777 23:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I made you an admin. Kingofawosmeness777 02:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Good job Kingofawosmeness777 03:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It's not a real rank. It's just a job Associates do sometimes. Kingofawosmeness777 01:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) The Commission met yesterday and decided that your gang war in England is attracting way too much attention to the Mafia as a whole. I suggest you find another way to fight your war than be right out there out in the open. Be more secretive about it because we don't want any trouble with the government. If you cause any other families problems you know as a made guy what the consequences are. Kingofawosmeness777 22:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Good idea. Kingofawosmeness777 22:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: just made a new one mate Tə5L@ ᴟAИ you realise the only reason im going to war with you is because your on my land and i plan to get you off, and nothing else, i dont want to attack you, you were just the one that made the first blow and stepped on my land, you get out of England and we can stay at rest. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ RE: The thing in my Sandbox is my ONLY group. -LeoLab 21:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Read Omnicube1 01:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hawk, I have something important to ask you. Perhaps we can meet in chat sometime. Thanks YouSleepinWithaFishes 01:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Hawk, I have something important to ask you. Perhaps we can meet in chat sometime. Thanks YouSleepinWithaFishes 01:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) They don't use kickboxing like at all. Most mobsters just use a type of boxing or street brawling and definate powerful takedown and beatdown moves when they have to fight someone. Just look at fight scenses from mob movies. About the enforcer thing, an enforcer is a job an associate can have just like a hitman or a bodyguard. Kingofawosmeness777 02:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Dude, there is no Mafia fighting style. It depends from person to person I'm just saying very few mobsters know any type of martial arts and mainly just use street brawling. Kingofawosmeness777 02:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) =( You could of at least asked to change my group before you delete it. I could of changed them to a worldwide racketeering group who only moonlight as mercs. 2 hours of work, 3 days of idea development. Gone... Allies Are we offically Allies, I have you listed as such due to our discussion on chat. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:18, March 12, 2012 (UTC) buuuuuuuuut, being an admin means you need to have a personality that people lake, and you also can handle tough situations with ease, you also need smarts and the resources to do so, its not just about doing more things cause you have too much free time, cause thats never a good thing (p.s. i was on weeks before you) Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) plus, ive made more pages than you with a ratio 2:1, i've earned more badges, and people thought i was more prepared to be an admin, but it was KOA's choice Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) 1) where did edits come in? 2) thats cheap, because you just as easly could have edited the same sentance over and over until you got the 408 Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) as you wish -___- Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) Oh well. Doesn't really matter. I didn't delete it. Kingofawosmeness777 20:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) were you the one that made the Cobranie Family the featured article???? Tə5L@ ᴟAИ A sign of Friendship As a sign of Friendship, I'd like to present you with a uniqie weapon, a 30 round revolver.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 23:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Absolutley not! No more than ten full members overall. I'm not deleting the blog either. Leave him alone. Kingofawosmeness777 23:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Didn't you listen? He had about two full members at each settlement and the rest were associates. Until he responds, we're leaving him alone. Kingofawosmeness777 23:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright Hawk, i will put the idea of truce ot on the table, i know i have lost this war but i believe it hasn't ended yet. This is all going downhill for me so i ask you to leave this war and i will do the same, let this be a fight between me and the other gangs, i have already had my brawl with you. I would hope you accept my proposal and take it to consideratio before this war befomes panted red with blood. Thank you for yor consideration, Tə5L@ ᴟAИ I think that the original five should be up there in the way of organizations and criminals but replace one with Swg66's organization and leader. It's up to you which one but I'd say leave yours, mine and RS's alone. Kingofawosmeness777 22:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) No dude. You see, Syracuse is too small of a city to have a mob over about 40-45 made guys. It would attract too much attention for all of those members with their respective operations and everything. There hasn't been enough time for you to gain that many members unless you just let them sign up which is against the rules of the Mafia. Just take my word on it, you're much better off with about 40 members. Kingofawosmeness777 23:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Nope. In fact there are already two more powerful Canadian families there that aren't gonna just let you operate. You can obviously have your connections and small scale operations up in Canada, but there's no way you're getting a whole new crew up there. End of discussion. Kingofawosmeness777 23:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. You know how often the books are opened for small families like yours? Like two or three times a year. Don't expect to get many members. Kingofawosmeness777 23:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Concealabe handguns and shotguns. Sometimes submachine guns. That's about it. Kingofawosmeness777 00:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Maybe sniper rifles once in a great while. Kingofawosmeness777 00:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Um, no. Do you know who uses assault rifles and explosives? The military, terrorist organizations, criminals in lawless less urban countries. The Mafia almost never uses any assault rifles or heavy weaponry. I have really had to hold back and let you post all of the unrealisitc military grade weapons you wan't on your page even though it annoys me but the Mafia never gets into combat with heavy weaponry. Our rpg will be just fine. Kingofawosmeness777 00:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) What can you do? They took the guns. Kingofawosmeness777 00:33, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I just figured since Leo gave me the idea a long time ago he might have already brought it up. Kingofawosmeness777 17:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hawk, I want you to watch this 5 part video series on the Mafia in order to have a much better understanding of it. I watched it a long time ago and thought it was awesome. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcrnTAWwVB8 Kingofawosmeness777 16:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) You can recruit new users from any wiki you want. On the bureaucrat promotions I am considering people. Kingofawosmeness777 01:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure, we'll take the deal.You'll get half the money up front and the rest when we recive the shipment.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hawk. I know that you think your so much smarter than everyone else on the wiki and can direct the whole show. But for the 100th time, ASK ME BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS. Have you ever thought and considered that maybe other people would like to add their perspectives to any ideas you might have before you run off and change things around. Stop speaking for other users and stop pretending like you run the show. Kingofawosmeness777 16:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) We don't need all of those small and meaningless categories about specific crimes. On this wiki I'm gonna let users add their own specific categories along with the main categories that every page has. Just ask me before you do anything like that. Kingofawosmeness777 19:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah and it's a pain in the ass to see what you did messed up the rest of the main page layout. I'm currently working on what you did wrong. Omnicube1 01:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank you. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: In some cities, where our presence isn't as strong, we do pay some od the local gangs. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 18:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I made some minor edits to your page. I don't care if you change it around a bit but as for the infobox leave it alone. I already warned you about the number of members thing and the way you had the picture of De Niro set up looked terrible. Just leave it. Kingofawosmeness777 13:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Just because you have a few made guys and like a half dozen associates operating in Vegas doesn't mean you just pull new members out of thin air. Stop challenging me like this. It stays at 45. Kingofawosmeness777 16:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) No, what it means is you send a few of your already made guys out to Vegas to run the operations. Kingofawosmeness777 16:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but that next generation assault rifle and Javelin Missie was just way too much for be to accept. I deleted it and you are not allowed to traffic in things like that. Certianltey not high military grade missile launchers whose only customers would be terrorists. You already have the FBI on you more than you've had in decades. Think a little. Kingofawosmeness777 22:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that new guy uploaded a Sopranos picture. Make sure he understands that I reserve the right to use characters from the Sopranos. If he has a problem with that let me know. Kingofawosmeness777 23:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hawk, I'm gonna need you to change the amount of money your family makes a year. It's simply too much for a family of your size to be making in a city like Syracuse. Please limit it to around 215 million. It's only what's most logical and still even then it is a huge a amount. Kingofawosmeness777 20:53, May 2, 2012 (UTC) No, your family is realistically only within the range of 220 million AT THE MOST. Actually, our family has a great deal more power than yours. We're in a much larger city, have more made members and associates, have more powerful allies and connections, do a ton more business in construction and unions, have more gamlbing and prostitution operations than you and overall have more influene. I'm not saying your family is weak or powerless I'm just saying realistically you wouldn't be making more than 215-220 million. Just change it. Kingofawosmeness777 03:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Keep in mind that you can only cover up so much money before the government catches on. A family of your size is at the complete maximum with that amount. So just cool it down. Our allies are also very strong, in fact our main ally next to other Mafia families is the Yoshitomi Group which is one of the most powerful Yakuza groups in the world and the most powerful in North America. Kingofawosmeness777 20:38, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Btw try to cool it with all the pictures. I think you have enough, maybe a few too many. Save some for other people who might want to make a Mafia family. Kingofawosmeness777 20:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Deal Alright, seems like a fair deal. We'll be sending you, as we have just recived a shipment of animals from africa, we'll be sending a shipment to you soon, expect it within two weeks, User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Yankee Riders I know we already talked about it in chat, but to make it official, will you help me in the War with the Yankees?User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 01:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) The Rule Like I've said, you are only allowed to roleplay as the leader of ONE organization on this wiki. You can create other organizations, but you aren't the leader of them or control them. You only direct their relationship to the organization you roleplay as. It is a definite 100% no on letting users switch between organizations. It will cause too many problems. I will allow Leo to have the Vigil and the New Raj but that's it. Since the BUM is basically one gang Omni is the leader of it. Simple as that. You can change to a new organization, but there is no changing back once you do. You can only lead one organization. If you let users have more, things will get way out of hand very quickly. In the matter of gang wars you can only roleplay as your organization. If you are also involving an organization that you created you can direct their role in the war, but you can't roleplay as them or lead them. This rule is final. Kingofawosmeness777 03:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) So we're on the same page then? Kingofawosmeness777 14:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Yea, that's fine. Kingofawosmeness777 14:46, May 19, 2012 (UTC) It's offical. But I'm gonna make the blog in a little bit. Kingofawosmeness777 14:50, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hawk, Siberia is the eastern region of Russia that is in Asia. I think you meant Serbia. I'll change it for you. Kingofawosmeness777 21:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I think you may be confused. Nearly all families have operations elsewhere in the country, but small with just a few mad members and associates. Kingofawosmeness777 20:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Not exactly but sort of. I mean the Chicago family has factions in Des Monies and Omaha and the New York families have factions in Miami and elsewhere in the country. Keep in mind that your family doesn't have the membership or the resources to establish factions in other cities like that. Ad for 3 hours away from Syracuse, the other New York families have pretty much everything outside of your territory locked down. Kingofawosmeness777 02:10, May 24, 2012 (UTC) It just doesn't sound very practical right now. I mean you already have a few guys in Las Vegas and in other cities in central New York and along Lake Ontario. If you really want to expand you might wanna look at the eastern side of Rochester, New York. It's close by but the other side is ran by the Buffalo family. Kingofawosmeness777 13:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Like I've said, you're staying at around 45 members. Rochester is probably your best bet for now. You are surrounded by stronger families who have New York on lockdown for the most part. Kingofawosmeness777 16:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Coool31 Thank You for welcoming me and i had limited time to do wahd i did thus i culd not finish sorry for the inconvenece -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 18:00, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ontario and Quebec an not cities they are provinces -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 16:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) GTA RP Hi, thanks for the offer. As much as it sounds appealing I do not think that the community in my wiki would be interested in any of this. Our wiki is soley meant to create the stories of characters we play in Rootgaming's Multi-Theft-Auto roleplay server, rather than roleplaying on the wiki. I appreciate you looking into this though. Sincerely, Jtg811 Definatley won't help at all. Kingofawosmeness777 22:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm not going to get involved in this pointless war that was started for no reason. If you want to get involved go ahead, it's very risky though. In the past two weeks alone, the FBI has rounded up 18 members of your family including one capo your consigliere. They all are going to be put on trial. This is a MAJOR crackdown on your family and right now the only thing I'd advise is to keep operating your rackets as usual and make your collections routinely to keep the money flow coming. The heat is really on you and several other families right now and although it won't last forever, getting involved in this is just gonna make it last longer. Just hope no one else flips and things settle back down. Kingofawosmeness777 18:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I guess it would be ok to send a hitman. Kingofawosmeness777 18:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Canada has it's own FBI, the CSIS. Don't get too overconfident. The election will be at the end of the moth. Kingofawosmeness777 18:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: That's why it's a fictional group, it's one of the few Irish mobs out there that do have those numbers. I'll decrease its number but 50 members is ridiculously low. Omnicube1 00:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) After doing much more research I've concluded that it was unreasonable for a Mafia family of either of our sizes to be making such a low amount so I increased it much more. The amount of money the Mafia earns per year is extremely difficult to determine but it's very reasonable to say that all in all the American Mafia makes over 100 billion per year. Most of it being from the Five Families and the Chicago Outfit. Kingofawosmeness777 20:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Something that has been bugging me The term "Mafia" should not be used to describe one family and or gang within a larger syndicate. You shouldn't say: The Cobranie Crime Family is an Italian Mafia based in Syracuse, bur rather: The Cobranie Crime Family is an Italian Mafia family based in Syracuse. See what I mean? Kingofawosmeness777 16:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC) On most of the pages that involve the Italian or Russian Mobs. Some other pages as well. Kingofawosmeness777 17:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Corkboard pic Hey, I saw the pic you did of members of the Cobraine hierarchy. Nice, very FBI-esque. I wanted to know, how do you do that? I wanted to try that for the Loup Garou. KevlarNinja 21:20, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I've been stalking you fuckface. I fucked your mom and grand-dad at the same time with dildos and shit and it was yummy in my tummy... Fuck you Tomahawk23, you dildo milk drinking shithead cocksucker dickalino bobano... Why the dick fuck did you delete the Dildo Crew? It was so scrumdayleeumptious, you fucktard asshole... Who the fuck is Telsa dildo? It's a me, a mario! You cockmongler, fuck you baganobouche fuck tard fuck face fuck ass fuck ass fuck ass fuck ass fuck ass fuck ass fuck ass fuck ass fuck ass fuck ass fuck ass fuck ass fuck ass...... Gang Wars video Hey, hawk. I've been trying to talk on chat, but you don't seem to be there every time I check. Anyway, I found this video you might want to check out: Also, I figure since I'm here, I might ask you. I'm trying to earn the "Devoted to Gang" badge, but I'm not sure how to contribute for 30 days straight. It was hard enough to do it for 14 days for the "First Heist" badge (I'm not disloyal, I'm just a bit scatterbrained. OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SHINY! ;) KevlarNinja 21:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. I adjusted it. It's a Multi-Ethnic Drug Cartel. Where can I fill this in on the page. Regards WHAT THE WHAT!?!?!? HAWK, I JUST SAW THE PAGE FOR THE COBRANIE FAMILY, AND YOU LISTED MY GANG AS A RIVAL!!! WHAT DID I DO!?!?!??!?! KevlarNinja 23:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh good. Because I think if your gang had it out for me, the Loup Garou would have found it's silver bullet. ;) KevlarNinja 23:28, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Info Box It seems i can't get a picture into my infobox on any of my computers. Is there something with the wiki where you can no longer add pictures into infoboxes or what? Merci, Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk) How do get into working for a family I'm new to this wiki stuff I just like mafia things and so this is an awesome wiki I just wanna know where do i go for ic stuff and such Thanks for your help. All i need now is how to make a wikipedia type biography for my caporegime i deleted my entire article because i feel like a retard yes okay i need to change a lot of things though maybe make the family older so it makes more sense i wrote a lot of things that dont make sense for a young family like that you know if i make it older and change the founding to older days it makes more sense for more members and more assoicates and stuff OK so I changed some things up and made it more suitable for a younger family, although i dont know how you feel about the bribery OK so I changed a lot of things in the Joe Anello page and the Anello family page. You should check it out, I think it looks pretty nice so far go back in the chat Care4ameatball (talk) 14:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You were right this place is pretty Dull with out gang wars its a shame there are no reasons to go to war at the moment unlees you have an idea on what to do, after all gang war would attract some Activity as well -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 19:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) come on Hawk, i was setting something up for my current wiki that gives my persona something it was missing- Character, and something to believe in, as in giving him an obsession with this "Master Plan" and having an inner search for this, can you please fix the page, i just want to add something more to my current character. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk) alright Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk) what did you wish to talk about? Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk) Master Plan Alright. I would like to let you in on what my plan is for my gang. I want to let you in on it so we don't have any heated discussions on it. You know which wiki to go to. Hey Hawk i just wanted to show what i found it culd help you with the DiMaulo murder http://www.cbc.ca/montreal/ its the latest Audio-- Coool31 ҂ Talk to me or don't i don't care 12:41, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Permission You receive a BBM from Damian, (IC)Damian Bridgeman: Hello Silvio, Marty my Captain in your area wants to ask you if he would be aloud to move some men in to Yonkers NY in Westchester County County also he has a cousin who runs a small gang out of Yonkers who want to merge with his crew and since upstate New York is your turf he says he will give you a cut of his crews profits under our previously discussed deal if you have no objections he will move imidietley, if you have objections, or if you want us to do a job in exchange for the city, please contact me, Thank you. Damian "The Green Don" Bridgeman (if you are wondering why its a BBM it is more secure then a text message) (-- User:Coool31 I Santi Sono in un Inferno 18:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC)) Navigation Bar Do you mind changing the navigation to say Coalition, and also change the gang leader? I would be very grateful merci. Au Revoir, Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (This is where we talk) Not astronomically much, but Albany is a fairly large city.? Kingofawosmeness777 02:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC) It's not really a crime hub. The rackets are pretty tight and you'd have to be extra careful. It's hard to present exact numerical figures.? Kingofawosmeness777 19:51, November 25, 2012 (UTC)\ All right. Kingofawosmeness777 20:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rebooting OCF meeting I'll attend the meeting, but I don't really care about being on the nav anymore. [[User:Zombiedeath|'''Zombiedeath]][[User talk:Zombiedeath|''' Only the dead have seen the end of war']] 02:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I might come back. I'll come to the meeting. $P0RT $H0UT!NG 13:13, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hawk i just wanted you to take a look at The McGee Gang's member ship and tell me if im right that its a little rediciusley Huge! no offence to Meat but its huge-- 'User:Coool31 "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 00:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Amidship You realize IDK the first thing about running a wiki, but for you i will try my best... any pointers and things i should know? -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 04:39, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey i will check that out tonight-- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 11:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I got to see the first 5 but after that i had to leave and haven't gotten to it, i have a PA day Friday and will play it then-- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 03:18, June 7, 2013 (UTC) About halfway trough it, i'm gonna continue it now -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 00:44, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Good News Sounds good because geting its pretty boring right now-- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 16:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Good News Sounds good because geting its pretty boring right now-- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 16:37, July 11, 2013 (UTC) K sounds good -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 23:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: New Gang What about an Asian gang (Yakuza, Triad, Korean Mob Ect.)or a Drug Cartel just an idea-- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 01:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I have an idea maybe a aboriginal style gang they are real each one is unique in structure some are more like biker gangs having chapters others more like a mob family. They have between 400 to 7,000 members strong, maybe you could try something like that i know its not a unique gang type but it rather different.-- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 02:58, July 28, 2013 (UTC) That would be awesome, kinda like Somali pirates, but you could smuggle weapons, Drugs whatever and the law would have a hard time getting you due to Intl waters. -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 01:47, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Just had an idea on your gang leader I was thinking he could hail from somewhere other then Asia, he left where he was from with some Friends/Associates and Joined the Pirate Group and Made a Coup and took over the gang by force -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 12:31, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hawk i just got your message now.-- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 11:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hawk I got your message... I'm Down!-- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 19:51, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey it's SS. Just thought I'd let you know I'm not going to be the most active user here. I'll probably be checking about twice a week. Anyway, glad to be back... $P0RT $H0UT!NG 22:09, February 24, 2014 (UTC) The Big Four Greetings, caballero. You certainly know how to appeal to a man's nobler senses of... value. Yes, I am quite interested in joining forces with the Zolnerowich Bratva. A strong standing in Russia and a strong standing in South America? As you put it, we would be, indeed, the Kings of Miami. The Ciacada group is less flashy and intimidating, but I am certain that their yearly income will speak for itself. Let us make this alliance formal, friend. And remember, sleep with one eye open. Frederico Nuñez '' Question I thought of a better gang idea than the Wyld Bunch, can I put them on hold and control this new gang? $P0RT $H0UT!NG 01:25, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ace of Spades Yes, Ace of Spades is an alias for our gang's leader. $P0RT $H0UT!NG 02:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Diablo Ic: One of your capitans has chainged his alegence... So a source a partner in my arms dealing ring tells me . Acorung to him Javier "Teddy" Benavedez has been a mole in your gang for 3 years feeding information to the Diablo Cartell. and when I saw that Los Federals put a bounty on your capitans. I this as a way to abuse the system, make money and help a friend. Say so you don't get suspected I send the twins to cut him down... Get rid of this cancer and we split the bounty 50/50 -TL Ic: I got it from a partner in one of my arms smuggleing rings... A man by the name of Oscar Escuela -TL OOC: on my phone can't chat my phone is slow as F*** -- 'User:Coool31 " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 05:37, March 16, 2014 (UTC) IC: Dante: So found "Teddy" brought him to a small clearing severaly beaten with a hockey stick we found. they then threw him in to the hole coverd him with moter oit and gasoline and lit him a blaze. Javier is dead Rocco colected tyhe bounty after bringing his watch and drivers licence in to athorities and deliverd your half to the pick up guy. A little help for a friend Hello Hector, this is Mr. Travieso-Casales here. I have a request for you and I want to know how much this will cost me. I have 11 men on my hit list right now, all executives of the Insurance giant, Augury Insurance, of which I was involved with heavily. But it appears the US govt. is better than I originally belived them to be, and have found out our little "fraud", that racked in tons of green for me and our allies The Squillante Crime Family. But the Squillante's and I are under heavy scrutiny and suspcision, and we are afraid to get our hands dirty. Normally, I would send my own men, perfectly trained for things like these, to take the hit, but recently we've been under survelliance by the United States Govt., in where we operate in the states, and we would like someone like you and your men instead to help us commit the hits. Here is the info of the 11 executives that we need taken down, and their current locations. 1. Sam O'Hara, the main executive of the agency and my main ally in the agency. He wears thick brimmed glasses, is balding heavily and has a minor case of bell's palsy, which you can see near the lower left of his jaw. He has green-blue eyes. He is short, 5'9, a bit overweight and often walks like a humpback. But do not let his appearance fool you, he is an extremely cunning and ruthless man, and is about 60 years old. He usually wears double-breasted Italian suits, drives a Bugatti Veyron, a red Cadicall XTS, a Porsche 996 GT2, a SSC Tutara, a LaFerrarri, a Ferrarri F40, a Mercedes-Benz SL, and a Lamborghni Aventador. He also owns numerous armorerd cars and three heavily armored Limosuines, and owns multiple helicopters and various private jets. His current location is currently unknown, although we do know that he is somewhere near Greenland in his private jet, based on our last trace. He has a private security team, but you can easily disable them. 2. Lorenzo Basciliani, the second most important executive. He is in his mid 50's, is heavily tanned, and speaks fluent Italian, French, and Spanish. He has a big build, with broad shoulders and a bit of a beer gut. He has dark brown eyes. He is tall, about 6'10. He has slicked back thick black hair, speaks with a New York accent, and has gray wings on the side of his hair. He has heavy acne scarring on the right side of his face, and wears much more casual loungewear and formal casual clothes. He is a big fan of loafers, and is commonly seen wearing chestnut, gray, brown and red colored loafers. He has two gold rings on his left ring finger and pinky. He drives a blue Rolls Royce Phantom, with a Hula girl hanging from his center mirror, he also drives a black Opel Speedster, a Aston Martin V12 Zagato, a orange Audi R8, a green Toyota Supra, and a gray Maserati GranTurismo. He has a weapons license and a private carry license, and carries numerous firearms on him at all times. He also owns a few private jets and helicopters, and also has bodyguards. His last location was near Tijuana, right near you. This one should be easy. 3. Adam Leibowitz, the main lawyer for the company and an extremely greedy, cheap man. He has dark brown hair, with a buzzcut haircut and blue eyes. He often wears pinstripe double-breasted suits, and expensive oxford shoes. He is much younger then Lorenzo or Sam, and in his early 30's. He has two tattoo's on his chest, of the Seven Deadly sins and a tattoo of the Jewish star near his right shoulder. His build is slim, skinny and without much meat. He drives a red Alfa Romeo 8C Competzione, a blue Dodge Charger with a GT wing on the back, a gray BMW M5, a yellow Lexus LFA with a few modifications, and a orange Koenigsegg CCX with nitrous modifcations. He is a big fan of street racing, and often competes in them for money. He's competed in a few of our street races, and is a very good driver. He has no security, but owns two jets and a helicopter, and is also an owner of a few guns. He has a few cases, but right now is on the run, and his last known location was Seattle, where he was meeting with his client before going on the run. 4. Eric Marshall, a 37 year old African-American who is a major stockholder in the company. He has a fade haircut, brown eyes and a large build. He has a goatee. He is in very good shape, and is a former MMA amateur fighter. He has tattoos all over his arm, namely one for his dead brother on his left arm that stretches across his entire forearm. He is the leader of the subsidary Websurance, and is usaully seen wearing business suits and is also a big fan of polo shirts. He is from Miami, and usually flies back and forth, and is where he heads the Websurance HQ. He drives a white Jaguar F-Type with a custom license plate that says "HSTLR4LIFE", a silver Pagani Huayra, a black Prosche 918 Spyder, and a red Cadillac Escalade. He owns an entire private airfield, thanks to his dirty money. His last known location was Orlando, and he's thought to be currently near Georgia by now. 5. Debbie Stewart, a 41 year old secretary and executive of the company. She has short, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. She has a overweight build, with a lazy right eye. She has a tramp stamp of a butterfly and often wears skirts and dress pants. She tries to stay off the radar, so her cars are less suspicious then most of the others. She drives a red with blue stripes Ford Mustang, a white Mitsubishi GTO and a silver Nissan Skyline GT-R. She has a private security team, and owns a large estate in Brazil, where we have reason to believe she currently is. 6. Anthony Clark, a 63 year old executive of the company. He is entirely bald, and has greyish eyes. His build is tall, with broad shoulders and a long neck. He has a disfigured left thumb and index finger, a result of a industrial accident as a kid. He dresses with old school double-breasted suits, and is very tan. He speaks with a Scottish accent, a result of him being British. He drives a 1976 Cadillac Eldorado, a red Chevy Lumina, a blue Chevy Monte Carlo, and a yellow Porsche 911. He has a Dollar sign tattoo on his left calf, and often wears sunglasses. His last known location was on a Yacht near Jamiaca. 7. Gary Vitaly, a Russian 28 year old executive in the company. He has a black hair, a mullet haircut and green eyes. He has a short build, but is in shape. He is a practicer of the martial art Krav Maga, and is exceptional with firearms. He often dresses in normal clothing, with occasional formal clothing. He has no security, but who needs any when you're as skilled a fighter as he is? He drives a black Dodge SRT Viper with a red stripe and a brown Jeep Wrangler. His last known location was Jerusalem, Israel. 8. Peter Steiner, a German executive with major ties to the German govt. He's in his mid 40's, sports a slicked back black hair haircut, and has brown eyes. He has a medium build, and has a scar across his forehead from surgery. He often dresses like an important official, and his ties to a major govt. make him hard to get to. He drives a blue VW Jetta Sportswagen, a white Audi A5, and a red Bugatti 16C Galibier, a prototype vehicle and one of the only few left. He has ties to the German govt., so he has connections to jets and helicopter pilots. He also has the protection by German govt. agents, and his last known location was Providence, Rhode Island. 9. Terry Chase, a 39 year old motorocycle enthuasist and executive. He often dresses casually, and is a big fan of leather jackets. He has a pompadour, black hair and brown eyes. He speaks with a Southern accent, and has a medium-to-large build, and is slightly overweight. He drives a black Buell XB12S, a red Ducati 848, a white Aprilia RSV4, and a blue EBR 1190RS. His last known location was New York City. 10. John Phillips, a 49 year old executive. He dresses in tailored suits, and sports a high-and-tight haircut, similar to marines. He has hazel colored eyes, and has a dragon tattoo on his back. He is a big fan of older cars. He drives a red Ford Thunderbird, a yellow Chevy Bel Air, a blue Pontiac Grand AM and a red Ferrarri 250 GTO. He is a big fan of baseball and is often wearing baseball caps for the Kansas City royals. His last know location was Kansas City. He has access to aircraft and owns a few speedboats. 11. Paul Jackson, 54 year old executive. He is balding, has brown eyes and is missing his left front tooth. He has a medium build, with black hair. He has brown eyes. He tries to keep it on the low. He drives a maroon Bentley Continental GT, a orange Chrysler Crossfire, and a baby blue Jaguar XK. His last known location was Toronto, Canada. I'm willing to pay whatever the prices for these hits, as you may know, I am a rich man after all. Care4ameatball (talk) 16:18, March 17, 2014 (UTC) OOC/IC Knowledge RE: Hector recives a encrypted message from Toni Loene: Hola Hector, its TL I heared that you have a small fued with Timmy Phillips. I recived a message from him stateing that he never orderd them to flee and he did research and the men were paied off by the same cartell that your rouge capitan Jose "teddy" Benavdez was working for... It would seem the Diablo Cartel is tring tu undermine you... Also the mistrious leader of Diablo... Is unknown he may be someone you know and trust tring for a power grab. Be cautious my friend. -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 17:13, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Quick Message About GMing Hawk can you hold off your next comment, I'm going to post a comment as a GM in response to Lassy's most recent comment. Thanks. WanderingSkull 01:34, April 10, 2014 (UTC)WanderingSkull killing I want to know when we started killing named characters... I gave them names for a reason -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 05:48, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey Hawk, remember the discussion about the Ollie Queen picture reserve? Well, I was scanning activity this morning and saw that, while it wasn't on Toni Leone's page as his model, it is his model on the Leone Crime Family page. Would the picture still be in his reserve since it's technically on the Leone Crime Family, or mine because it wasn't claimed on the actual character's page and I claimed it? Cfp3157 (talk) 15:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Why Not? Why, exactly? I don't see how exactly having a senator is particularly broken or even over-the-top, as numerous senators have been revealed to be on crime gang payroll in real life. Truth is stranger than fiction, I suppose. --BeastMan14 (talk) 11:37, May 1, 2014 (UTC) If your done with whateveryou were doing will you bloody unban me >.> ethank14 02:22, May 3, 2014 (UTC) New wiki I want to start my own wiki for an RP group i have can you help me set it up? -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 15:13, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Its over I will start over fresh... I need to break away from the leones I was to emotionally invested in it... I will be adding some fresh faces to this soon -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 06:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering why the hell you deleted almost all of my pages? It's a good thing I have a backup... JaBoii (talk) 18:12, June 1, 2014 (UTC)JaBoii Yeah i'm still active i'm just taking a depression leave I have a few ideas for stuff to write but in just not feeling up to it (PS: I told a few guys about it) -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 20:10, June 10, 2014 (UTC) IC: Don Travieso-Casales I thank you for taking out my "allies", from the company. The media has been calling it a mystery, but I just laugh. I'm sorry for waiting so long to send money, but I am a cautious man. *10050000 dollars is sent to the bank account of Hector.* ooc Sorry for not being active, i just not really get on too often so Get on chat I'm on chat right now and will be for about an hour. Get on now, we need to talk $P0RT $H0UT!NG 21:32, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat I just got your message now. I'm in Hawaii, so I won't be on as I just arrived in my hotel behind schedule. $P0RT $H0UT!NG 05:01, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Would you like to join me on an attack on the Sudan Militia? Terrarian 112 (talk) 15:41, August 16, 2014 (UTC) For the glory of the Mountain Master I am also joined by the Titans on my attack on the Militia Terrarian 112 (talk) 15:44, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Los Chupacabras for the glory of the Mountain Master Re: Coool Hey, notes taken, I will be try to be more active -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 12:22, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright can you fill me in on whats been happening i know i got attacked but other then that i'm a little out of the loop -- User:Coool31 ''' " I Santi Sono in un Inferno, The Saints are in Hell" 15:56, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hawk Hawk, that was a typo. I typed "I apologized" when I meant to type "I apologize". Look, we both did things we shouldn't have- me more than you. I think we can both agree we did things the way they shouldn't have been done. I understand my actions have consequences, yet you didn't let me explain the typo. I am refusing to delete your page because I believe in second chances, for lack of better words. I feel you should have the opportunity to clean it up in an appealing format of your choosing. I wasn't trying to rush you, I felt that it was becoming a problem for me. I expected that when I restored the page, it would be cleaned up in more ways than one (the references to me and Vin and length). I regret my actions back on chat and I just wanted to let you know what I was trying to say before and after I was chatbanned $P0RT $H0UT!NG 02:23, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat tonight Quit Did you quit? -Pach